


Geralts Milk

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Burping at the End, Dont know why I wrote this, Established Relationship, Geralt tits are amazing, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Potion effect, Short One Shot, full belly kink, porn with no plot, tits, unbetaed, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt faces the effects of a potion that makes him produce milk.Jaskier is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 233





	Geralts Milk

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language,bear with me i.i  
> Unbetaed  
> I have a fetish with Geralt/Henry tits  
> Includes weird kinks such as lactation,tit fetish etc

Jaskier had seen several adverse effects on Geralt by the potions he used in certain moments. From black scary eyes a bleeding nose to awful headaches and temporary hearing loss.But, he never had guessed in the year he had been traveling with the witcher that one of those concoctions could have such an unusual effect in the white-haired man.

Geralt had his pectorals inflamed, dripping tiny rivers of milk from his nipples as Jaskier washed away all the intestines and gore from his head. The potion that caused it was rarely used by a witcher let alone a male one (not that there were many female ones anyway or at least Geralt never mentioned them much) It purpose was to neuter the aphrodisiac effects of the succubus and made the hunting easier.

"Do you want a massage?" Jaskier offered. His blue eyes hungrily scanning his witcher's chest.

"You can suck my nipples, greedy bard," Geralt replied with his eyes closed. He was laying on his back, a towel on his chest wet with his milk.

"I don't want to impose my dirty fantasies on you" 

"You aren't, am letting you. It would help to end this sooner" The witcher stated, leaving no room for more arguments.

Jaskier removed the drenched towel finding Geralt swollen tits underneath. Geralt didn't moved, he was laying with his eyes closed waiting for Jaskier.

"It's not toxic right?" The bard asked one last time.

"Only the first drops but I had been producing gallons in the last two hours" 

Jaskier hummed around each pink rosebud taking his time to lick around them tasting the sweetest milk he had ever had in his entire life.

"Fuck" Geralt moaned, arching his back while the bard nursed from him. First from the right breast then from the left one.

"It feels good, right love?" Jaskier asked daring to kiss and lick his sternum .

"Hmm" 

"I shall continue then" The bard announced lactating happily from the beautiful flesh mounds.

"D-Don't stop" Gert moaned arching his back. His erection was hard, leaking pre-cum. He looked more beautiful than Jaskier remembered from the last time they fucked. His white hair covering his face and all that milk dripping from his nipples. Jaskier thought about all the verses he could write about it with or without Geralt's knowledge. 

"Won't stop my love, not full yet. Do you want me to put it in while I keep nursing from your lovely breasts?" 

Geralt nodded and the bard saw it as a sign of doing for once what he pleased with the witcher. He took some of the oil he was using on Geralt 's hair and coated his fingers, cock and the witcher's entrance with it.

"Fuck me, forget the damn fingers" Geralt snarled and the bard complied. He knew how Geralt could get when he was inpatient and how much he dreaded foreplay on those occasions. 

"There you go, you feel so warm love, so good," Jaskier said while feeling the witchers anus clenching around his dick. 

"Keep sucking I am close Jas" Geralt pleaded. Jaskier licked the spurting milk as he sank even deeper into his lover's warm body. Geralt came first and he soon followed, even after the orgasm he continued to cling to the witcher nipples, enjoying the wonderful milk he produced until his stomach couldn't take more.

"Good, you dried them off" Geralt smirked at the bard feeling satisfied even though his stamina allowed him to keep going his need to sleep was stronger. 

"I will write a ballad about the delicious nectar of Geralt of Rivia's breasts," the bard said, settling on the witchers broad chest.

"Do it and I'll cut off your fingers, bard." The half-asleep witcher assured him.

"I don't need them to enjoy the mysterious wonders of your body my dearest" Jaskier replied, suppressing a burp.


End file.
